Buried
by pipersam
Summary: DiNozzo, McGee ! Où est David ?   Demanda Gibbs à peine sortit de l'ascenseur.  Les deux agents se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Leur coéquipière et amie avait plus d'une heure de retard et ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à la joindre.
1. Where is she?

« DiNozzo, McGee ! Où est David ? » Demanda Gibbs à peine sortit de l'ascenseur.

Les deux agents se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Leur coéquipière et amie avait plus d'une heure de retard et ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à la joindre.

« Trouvez la ! » Et il disparu de nouveau.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa protégée d'arriver en retard et la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Tony ne lui avait pas plu.

Abby lui sauta dans les bras lorsqu'il entra dans le laboratoire de la scientifique. Elle n'avait pas chômé depuis que Tony lui avait demandé de localiser le portable de sa coéquipière. Téléphone qui bizarrement restait coupé. Ziva n'éteignait jamais son portable.

« Je n'arrive pas à la trouver Gibbs ! Son portable est coupé, pas de GPS ! RIEN ! »

Gibbs la serra dans ses bras avant de plonger son regard dans celui plus qu'inquiet de la jeune femme.

« On va la trouver, tu connais Ziva…continue avec le GPS. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître de nouveau. La jeune femme soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur son ordinateur. Plus haut, Tony composait le numéro de sa partenaire toutes les dix secondes en grommelant pendant que McGee pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur épluchant les derniers appels de la jeune femme. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le laissait perplexe. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire des appels reçus et émit par la jeune femme. Il préféra pour le moment, ne rien révéler. Ces informations ne relevaient en rien de la disparition de son amie, du moins le supposait-il.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, c'est un Gibbs inquiet qui entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Vance. Ce dernier au téléphone raccrocha passablement énervé.

« Gibbs ! Combien… »

« Ziva a disparu. » Le coupa soudain Jethro.

Vance fronça des sourcils signe qu'il souhaitait un peu plus d'explication. Gibbs lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation. Puis enchaîna aussitôt sur un sujet qu'il aurait préféré ne plus aborder.

« Es-tu au courant d'une quelconque opération du MOSSAD sur le sol américain ? »

« Je ne penses pas qu'Eli David ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la soudaine disparition de l'agent David. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Léon. »

Le directeur secoua la tête ce que Gibbs interpréta comme une réponse affirmative. Il se passait quelque chose et Léon Vance préférait comme à ses habitudes ne rien dire.

« J'espère simplement que vos petites opérations n'ont rien à voir avec la disparition de mon agent Léon…. »

Et sur ces paroles, l'ancien marins quitta la pièce. Leon attendit quelques instants avant de décrocher son téléphone.

« Parlez-moi ! » Lança Jethro d'un calme olympien. Bien à l'opposé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cependant quelque chose dans les yeux de Tony l'avait alerté et pour le moment il préférait ne rien demander. Il connaissait son agent, il savait qu'il viendrait lui parler au moment voulu.

Au même moment, Ziva ouvrait les yeux. Elle su à la seconde où elle s'éveillait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle s'était endormie dans son lit et elle semblait se trouver à même le sol dans un endroit totalement sombre et confiné. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle tâtonna autour d'elle.

Elle se mit à jurer en hébreux avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, elle venait de trouver son téléphone portable dans sa poche. On l'avait habillé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La drogue devait être d'une puissance inhabituelle, où bien ses ravisseurs la connaissaient bien. Elle choisit les deux options. La lumière ne la rassura pas lorsque son portable s'alluma enfin. Elle jura de nouveau en hébreux et retourna le téléphone pour mieux appréhender son environnement.


	2. Can't find her!

Cela faisait plus de deux heures à présent que Tony tentait sans succès de joindre sa partenaire. Tim ne cessait de pianoter sur son ordinateur, espérant une alerte quelconque. Abby se sentant impuissante avait préférée monter et était à présent pratiquement collée à McGee, le nez plongé sur l'écran de ce dernier.

L'italien, curieusement calme, faisait simplement les cent pas entre son bureau et celui de son amie son portable à la main. Quant à Gibbs, il avait de nouveau disparu dans le bureau de Vance. Les réponses évasives du directeur ne lui avaient pas plu et il comptait bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Je me fiche de savoir quelle heure il peut bien être là bas Léon ! Il me faut des réponses et je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout ! »

L'homme assis en face de Jethro soupira, ne sachant plus que répondre pour calmer son agent. Il le connaissait suffisamment pourtant, pour savoir que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son équipe Gibbs sortait les crocs.

La colère se vit pour la première fois sur le visage de l'ancien tireur d'élite, qui se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce pour se diriger vers le MTAC. Peu lui importait le protocole, il aurait une conversation avec Eli David quoi qu'il advienne. Ses tripes lui hurlaient que le directeur du MOSSAD avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à sa fille et ce malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui pouvaient les séparer.

Leon n'eut guère le temps de réagir, le ton de Gibbs avait fait sursauter les techniciens en place qui avaient aussitôt établit une connexion avec Israël.

« Agent Gibbs…. »

« Directeur David…. »

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Ne jouez pas avec moi directeur, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici et je veux des réponses claires et précises ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur le passé, vous savez pertinemment ce que je peux en penser. »

Le visage de Jethro était tendu et son regard sans appel. Il aurait ses réponses quoi qu'il advienne et au diable les relations internationales entre les Etats-Unis et Israël.

Eli ne semblait pourtant pas décidé à parler. C'est Vance qui finit par soupirer et briser le silence.

« La disparition de l'agent David n'est en rien liée avec l'affaire en cours entre les Etats-Unis et le MOSSAD, agent Gibbs. »

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« La CIA est donc impliquée. Dans quoi Leon ! »

« Ce dossier est classée secret défense agent Gibbs » Lança soudain le directeur des services secrets israéliens.

« Des réponses Leon ! »

Cette fois, Gibbs venait de hausser le ton.

Plus bas, le téléphone de Tony réussissait enfin à joindre celui de sa partenaire.

« Tony ? »

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se serrer, la voix de Ziva semblait étouffée comme si elle manquait d'air.

« Où es-tu ? »Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

McGee et Abby pianotaient déjà frénétiquement sur le clavier du jeune homme afin de localiser leur amie.

« Je ne sais pas. »

De nouveau, Ziva semblait chuchoter, comme si elle cherchait à économiser son air.

« …deux pieds sous terre visiblement. »

Elle ne semblait pas paniquée pour autant.

« Comment ça deux pieds sous terre ! »

Timothy sursauta, Tony n'avait pas reprit la jeune femme et pire encore il avait presque hurlé.

« Je suis dans une boîte DiNozzo, et sous la terre. » Répondit-elle exaspérée mais sans pour autant hausser le ton.

« McGee ! »

« On essai Tony mais Ziva semble introuvable. »

L'italien soupira, se passant une main sur le visage avant de s'effondrer dans son fauteuil. Une semaine avant il avait vu un film qui commençait de la même manière et se finissait très mal….Il secoua la tête, ils n'étaient pas dans un film et McGee et Abby allaient retrouver Ziva. Il le fallait.

« Tony….je n'ai aucun souvenir….j'ai certainement été droguée. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ils iraient fouiller son appartement et ce même s'il se doutait pertinemment qu'ils ne trouveraient rien.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons te trouver et te sortir de là. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, toi qui semblait si fatiguée. »

Il tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère. Elle se contenta d'émettre un son qui ressemblait à de la moquerie. Il comprit.

Gibbs ne revenant pas il fallait prendre des décisions. Il irait donc seule chez elle, pendant que McGee et Abby la chercheraient. Et il était hors de question de raccrocher, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin en ligne. Il enfonça rapidement son oreillette dans son oreille droite et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'air, alors je vais faire la conversation ok ? » Lança-t-il une fois les portes refermées. Il en profiterait pour se faire pardonner, ils s'étaient disputés un peu plus violemment qu'à leurs habitudes la veille et cela semblait si dérisoire à présent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez tous vu Buried avec Ryan Reynolds...je m'en suis largement inspirée comme vous avez pu le constater :)


	3. All by herself again

Ziva écoutait son partenaire parler de la pluie et du beau temps depuis plus de vingt minutes et ce sans émettre un seul son. Elle préférait garder le peu d'air qu'elle avait. Et cela semblait rassurer Tony de la garder au téléphone. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient la retrouver. Ils étaient venu la chercher dans des conditions pires que celles-ci après tout.

Elle jura lorsque sa lampe émit des signes de faiblesses, la cogna contre la paroi en bois de son cercueil et soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'elle se ralluma. Ziva David n'avait aucun problème avec le confinement et le noir mais il ne fallait quant même pas pousser.

« Ziva…Zi… »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, il l'avait sentit.

« Cette fichue lampe n'est pas de première jeunesse… »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, c'est lui qui lui avait appris cette phrase ou plutôt l'avait-il corrigée.

« J'entre chez toi…pas de signe d'effraction. »

Il se mit à parcourir la pièce à vivre concentré sur sa tâche, et finit par soupirer plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé n'est-ce pas ? »

«Rien de rien. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Il entra dans sa chambre et sourit de nouveau.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les tee-shirt d'homme pour dormir. »

« Pfff » Fût tout ce qu'elle préféra répondre.

Il se sentit coupable, comme la veille au soir lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés fâchés. S'il s'était excusé, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Il finit par secouer la tête, Ziva avait été droguée et installée dans un cercueil il ne savait où. Lui aussi aurait pu être dans les mêmes conditions et l'équipe aurait été encore plus réduite.

Il soupira posant le tee-shirt sur le lit de sa partenaire.

« Zi, je…. »

« Pas d'excuses DiNozzo, c'est une marque de faiblesse. »

Elle chuchotait toujours, et il cogna contre le mur du couloir. Combien de temps avaient-ils avant qu'elle ne manque d'air.

Il quitta l'appartement sans un seul indice, il fallait qu'il raccroche et qu'il appel Timothy.

« Tu ne bouges pas, j'te rappel dans cinq minutes… »

Sa tentative d'humour retomba à plat. Elle ne répondit même pas. Elle émit cependant un léger sourire, Tony restait Tony. Et qui aurait pu croire, que cet homme lui aurait redonné envie de vivre et de faire confiance aux autres.

Elle posa son téléphone sur sa poitrine, soupirant. Elle n'aurait pas une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à l'italien lorsqu'il rappellerait. Elle éteignit la lampe torche et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration, économisant le maximum d'air possible. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait que son téléphone, une lampe et son ravisseur avait eu la gentillesse de lui laisser son couteau. Comme si elle pouvait en avoir besoin dans cet fichue boîte.

De son côté, Tony quittait l'appartement de son amie.

« Alors, Alors ? Dis moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose ! Dis le moi Tony ! Il faut que tu aies trouvé quelque chose ! »

Abby l'inquiéta, si elle se trouvait dans cet état c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas avancés sur la localisation de Ziva.

« Rien dans l'appartement…il ne reste plus que les vidéos de surveillance de sa rue…. »

Personne ne lui répondit et cela l'alarma plus encore.

« Abs ? McGee ? »

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent gênés et inquiets.

« Parlez-moi ! »

« Elles ont été effacées Tony… » Finit par répondre le jeune scientifique.

Ils étaient descendus dans le labo d'Abby pensant réussir à localiser leur amie grâce à la puissance de calcul des ordinateurs de la gothique. Hélas rien n'y avait fait, ces derniers cherchaient encore. Ils avaient finit par se rabattre sur les vidéos surveillances. Ce qui, hélas, n'avait rien fait avancer.

Ils grimacèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Tony frapper du poing contre le volant de sa voiture.

« Où est Gibbs ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

« Toujours au MTAC avec le directeur. »

C'est Abby qui répondit cette fois ci et sa voix était si faible qu'il sentit une enclume de plus s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Abby n'était jamais ainsi, jamais. La seule fois….il secoua la tête. Non il ne devait pas penser à Kate…pas lorsque la vie de Ziva était en jeu. Pas tant qu'il y aurait encore un espoir.

Si Gibbs mettait autant de temps, c'était qu'il avait une piste. Et les intuitions de Gibbs étaient toujours vérifiées. Il espérait seulement que les nouvelles que son mentor apporteraient seraient meilleures que les siennes.

Il se décida à rappeler sa partenaire de longues minutes plus tard. Alors même qu'il se garait dans le parking de la NAVY.

« Hey… »Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. En règle générale il arrivait toujours à faire le pitre et détendre l'atmosphère. Pourquoi, cette fois il était-il incapable ?

Les images du film le hantaient. Il secoua la tête, il était dans la vraie vie et il était un agent du NCIS émérite. Son équipe également.

« Vous n'avez rien n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'en était doutée. Auquel cas, Tony aurait rappelé beaucoup plus rapidement.

« Gibbs n'est pas encore revenu. Il doit avoir une piste... »

« Tony… »

Elle venait de le couper et de hausser le ton. Il n'aima pas cela.

« …Je n'ai pas rechargé mon téléphone depuis plus de trois j ours. Il ne me reste que deux barres de batterie. »

Il frappa la paroi de l'ascenseur, elle grimaça. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés entre eux depuis son sauvetage. Et elle savait combien, Tony pouvait s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle l'avait accepté longtemps après son retour mais l'avait remarqué immédiatement dans son regard lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette cellule en Somalie.

« Ok…Met ton téléphone sur vibreur, Coupe tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Je viens de revenir au bureau. Je descends voir Abby et McGoogleMap on va te retrouver. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha.

Elle venait de perdre une barre de batterie. Elle se contenta alors de fermer les yeux et de ne penser à rien.

Hélas, sa vie avait été si différente ces derniers mois. Elle ne cessait de les ressasser encore et encore. Après tout pourquoi pas, cela passerait le temps. Elle finit par secouer la tête en pensant à leur dispute de la veille. Et remercia une quelconque providence en laquelle elle ne croyait pas, de ne pas devoir chercher Tony dans une boîte pareil. Ses poumons ne l'auraient certainement pas supporté.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews.

En général je me corrige plusieurs fois, je me relis également plusieurs fois. Ce n'est pas le cas ici pour poster plus vite. Aussitôt écrit, aussitôt posté...donc désolée des éventuelles fautes quelles qu'elles soient.

A demain ^_^


	4. Angry

C'est un Gibbs passablement énervé qui quitta le MTAC, il ne fut guère surpris de ne trouver personne à l'étage en dessous. Tous devaient chercher leur amie. Il descendit directement vers le laboratoire d'Abby qui lui sauta dans les bras à peine la porte franchie.

Cela finit de l'alarmer. Ils n'avaient donc rien trouvé.

« Dis moi que tu as quelque chose Gibbs !Mes ordinateurs travaillent depuis des heures sur la localisation de Ziva !Ils ne trouvent rien ! McGee est en train d'utiliser tous les ordinateurs du NCIS pour nous donner plus de puissance !Et pauvre Tony regarde le…. »

La jeune femme toujours dans les bras du chef d'équipe, se retourna afin de laisser ce dernier se rendre compte de la situation.

Timothy semblait parler tout seul et Tony continuait de faire les cents pas, le regard fixé sur son portable. Se demandant s'il devait rappeler Ziva ou non.

La colère de Gibbs décupla, Vance et Eli savaient quelque chose et ils clamaient l'éternelle phrase « sécurité nationale ». Pour l'amour du ciel, une vie était en jeu et pas n'importe laquelle ! Eli David acceptait une fois de plus de laisser mourir sa propre fille pour il ne savait quelle mission. Et soudain il eu une idée. S'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait, alors il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait prononcé de nombreuses fois les mots sécurité nationale. Il relâcha délicatement sa protégée, l'embrassant sur le front avant de composer un numéro sur son portable.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Gibbs avait l'air très contrarié et incroyablement inquiet. Et il était rare de le détecter sur son visage.

« Carter ? » Finit-il par dire presque étonné.

« Que fais-tu avec le téléphone de Jack ? »

« Bonjour Jethro » L'entendit-il sourire à l'autre bout du fil puis elle reprit aussitôt.

« Il est occupé avec sa maîtresse… »

Gibbs ne répondit pas en entendant son ami Jack grommeler à l'autre bout du fil après sa femme.

« Sa canne à pêche passera toujours après toi Sam… » Finit-il par lancer.

Elle finit par rire et passer le téléphone à son mari.

« Salut, Gibbs. »

« Jack. »

« Un problème ? »

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil était un des seuls privilégiés à connaître Leroy Jethro Gibbs comme personne. Leur amitié remontait à de nombreuses années, lors de la guerre en Irak. Lorsque le sergent Gibbs avait croisé un évadé américain d'un camp de détention. Il s'était avéré que cet évadé était un officier de l'air force.

« Un de mes agents a disparu et j'ai eu le droit aux mots magiques lorsque j'ai demandé des explications. La CIA et le MOSSAD semble impliqué. Quelque chose me dit que c'est bien plus que ça. »

« Et tu voudrais plus d'informations… Gibbs tu exagères, je suis un vieux général à la retraite qui a réussit à sortir son général de femme de sa montagne. »

Jack O'Neill était éternel à lui même.

« Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire….attends une seconde Carter voudrais te dire un mot. »

« Gibbs, qui a disparu ? »

Elle avait tout entendu et si Gibbs avait pour ami Jack O'Neill. Samantha Carter avait fait la connaissance de l'officier David lors d'une mission similaire pendant la guerre du Golf. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elles étaient restées amies malgré l'éloignement. Le monde était tout petit finalement. Les deux officiers de l'air force en savaient quelque chose.

« Ziva. »

« On te rappelle. »

Elle raccrocha et Gibbs l'imita. Presque rassuré. Si il y avait un dossier à trouver, Sam et Jack le dégoteraient, ils avaient bien plus de relations que ce maudit directeur du MOSSAD et Léon Vance.

« Gibbs ? » Demanda Abby d'une toute petite voix.

Celui-ci leur expliqua rapidement et Tony finit par leur accorder son attention.

« L'air force patron ? » Demanda Timothy surpris.

« Je ne peux rien dire McGee…sécurité nationale »Il grimaça presque puis reprit « …mais nous aurons toutes les réponses dont nous avons besoin d'ici peu je te le garantie. »

Il se retourna vers Tony qui restait muet. Ce qui l'alarma. DiNozzo n'était jamais sans répartie.

L'italien finit par résumer la situation qui n'était hélas pas bien brillante.

Exactement dix minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Jethro sonnait. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Je viens de t'envoyer un email avec ce que j'ai pu trouver. »

C'était le tout nouveau général Carter, commandant en chef du SGC nouvellement promu.

« Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose je l'aurai fait Jethro. »

« Je le sais Sam. »

Oh oui il le savait, elle aurait pu sortir Ziva d'un claquement de doigt de sa boîte si elle avait pu le faire.

« Passe moi un de tes agents, le dossier est crypté. Il leur faut la clef. »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu es sur haut parleur. »

« Miss Sciuto, Agent McGee ? »

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent surpris. Qui était donc cette femme à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se présenter, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela. Gibbs le ferait plus tard. Elle se contenta d'expliquer la procédure afin de pouvoir ouvrir et lire le dossier qu'elle venait de leur envoyer. Et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Abby et Tim ouvraient de grands yeux étonnés. Cette femme était un génie, et les dépassait tous les deux bien largement.

« Retrouve là Gibbs. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus tout en s'approchant des écrans d'Abby.

« Qui était cette femme patron ? »

« Plus tard McGee, le dossier. »

Tous se mirent à lire en silence. Tony ne disait toujours rien et à peine eut-il finit de lire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux qu'il explosa de colère.

« Si je pouvais lui… »

« Laisse moi Eli David, DiNozzo. Toi prends des nouvelles de Ziva. »

Le prénom de la jeune femme sembla l'apaiser et Jethro aperçu cette lueur de nouveau dans les yeux de son agent.

Il quitta la pièce plus furieux encore qu'il ne l'était en quittant le MTAC.

Il y pénétra quelques minutes plus tard, faisait sursauter les techniciens lorsqu'il leur ordonna de contacter le MOSSAD une fois de plus. Tous s'exécutèrent, il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer les foudres de l'agent Gibbs lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet état. Et l'ancien marins était particulièrement énervé, et n'avait pas eu sa dose de caféine de la journée.

« Que voulez-vous encore agent Gibbs. »

Ce dernier n'aima ni la suffisance du directeur David, ni sa nonchalance.

«Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Eli ! »

« GIBBS ! »Hurla Vance qui venait d'entrer.

« Une mission regroupant la CIA, le MOSSAD, la DGSE et le MI-6 vient d'échouer en Lybie ! »

« Comment… »

Il ne laissa pas le directeur du NCIS continuer, Jethro reprit aussitôt.

« Les agents américains ont disparu tout comme les vôtres. Ceux du MI-6 sont morts. Un seul français a pu s'échapper.»

« Mais je suppose que vous savez déjà tout cela directeur David. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler agent Gibbs. »

« Gibbs comment ? » tenta Vance surpris, lui même n'avait rien pu obtenir ni de son ami Eli ni de ses différents contacts.

« La question n'est pas là Léon. Je suppose que vous avez également reçu une charmante demande de rançon n'est-ce pas ? La vie de votre fille contre vos agents ou des armes. La CIA a sans doute reçu la même demande. »

« Eli ? » Demanda calmement Léon.

« Vous savez comme moi que nous ne négocions pas avec les preneurs d'otages. »

Gibbs frappa contre un fauteuil de rage.

« Bien sur que non ! Mais vous auriez pu nous prévenir depuis longtemps déjà. Votre fille est dans une boîte enterrée dieu seul sait où ! Et vous ne jugez pas bon de nous avertir ? »

« Si j'interviens, ils continueront à torturer mes agents contre nos secrets agent Gibbs. Je ne risquerait pas … »

« Quoi ? La sécurité de votre pays ? Encore ? Vous savez tout comme moi que Kadhafi ne quittera pas ses frontières. Ce qu'il veut c'est des armes pour garder le pouvoir ! Je croyais que le MOSSAD était entraîné contre la torture. J'ai pu le constater par moi même lorsque mon équipe est allée en Somalie Et peut importe ce que la CIA peut dire, vous savez que les agents de terrains ne savent rien de ce qu'il peut se passer dans leur pays ou dans leurs agences !»

Eli ne répondit pas. Il voyait sur le visage de l'agent du NCIS de la colère. Celle d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir. Son devoir passait avant tout et il ne regrettait rien.

Gibbs finit par quitter la pièce, laissant Léon gérer le directeur du MOSSAD. Il en avait finit avec lui et rester plus dans cette pièce lui faisait perdre son temps. Eli ne dirait rien et Léon ne savait rien.

* * *

Léger cross over, rien de méchant pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu l'autre série lol


	5. I'll never let you go

Alors que les ordinateurs cherchaient toujours l'Israélo-Américaine. Cette dernière tentait d'oblitérer toutes pensées.

Hélas les minutes passaient et elle sentait l'oxygène se raréfier. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il lui restait mais n'ignorait pas que pour la première fois ses amis n'arriveraient pas à temps. Malgré tous leurs efforts, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Elle avait frôlé la mort plus de fois que la plupart des gens, elle avait également fait le point sur sa vie toutes ces fois. Et jamais elle n'avait eu ni de regrets, ni de peur.

Hélas, cette fois ci tout était différent. Ziva David venait de nouveau de faire le point et regrettait tant de chose. C'était nouveau et perturbant. Elle avait eu la stabilité qu'elle demandait sans pour autant la garder. Elle se demanda alors si elle avait le droit au bonheur. Et pourtant, ces derniers mois elle avait eut cette impression là. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle apprenait tous les jours comment vivre normalement. Sa nouvelle famille le lui rappelait lorsqu'elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

Et puis il y avait Tony, qu'elle voyait différemment depuis quelques mois. Elle avait découvert cette partie de l'homme qu'il était et qu'il ne montrait jamais. Un homme certes terriblement gamin et parfois idiot mais avec un cœur plus gros que la plupart des gens. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à leur dispute de la veille. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que les hommes qui l'avaient enlevée devaient l'avoir fait entre 1h de matin et le levé du jour.

Tony était en effet parti de chez elle à minuit, ou du moins l'avait-elle chassé à minuit. Elle n'avait pas donné d'explication et l'avait mit dehors presque violemment, refusant de l'écouter lui qui pour une fois avait raison. Qui aurait cru cela d'ailleurs, Anthony DiNozzo lui donnant des conseils sur les relations amoureuses. Lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiote.

Elle avait finit par aller se coucher énervée. Une heure plus tard, elle s'était relevée et avait troqué sa nuisette contre le tee-shirt posé sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Sans chercher à comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, elle avait finit par s'endormir pour se réveiller dans ce fichu cercueil.

Un étrange bruit la ramena à la réalité et elle alluma sa lampe torche.

« Il ne manquait plus que cela. » lança-t-elle d'un calme en totale contraste avec ce qu'elle ressentait.

T/Z

A Washington, Tony était remonté à son bureau. Il ne servait à rien et n'en pouvait plus de voir Abby et McGee s'échiner sans résultats. Gibbs avait de nouveau disparu, il ne savait où.

Il était donc assis à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone se demandant s'il devait l'appeler où non. Allait-il risquer de perdre le seul lien qu'ils avaient pour la retrouver uniquement pour entendre sa voix et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ?

Il n'eut guère besoin de s'appesantir sur ses doutes, son téléphone sonna, c'était Ziva. Inquiet il décrocha rapidement.

« Mon super ninja a réussit à faire un trou dans sa boîte. »

Il l'entendit haleter à l'autre bout du fil et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ziva n'était jamais fatiguée…enfin si pour une seule chose mais là n'était pas la question.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai un petit problème Tony. »

Il ne répondit pas, sa main sans ses cheveux retomba mollement sur sa cuisse. La jeune femme enchaîna aussitôt.

« Un serpent est entré, je l'ai tué. J'ai aussi fait un trou dans la boîte et de la terre entre par le haut au niveau de mes pieds. »

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle l'entendit frapper son bureau. Elle l'entendait respirer plus fort également et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas finit avec sa petite histoire.

« Il m'a aussi mordu. »

Et l'enclume que l'italien avait dans l'estomac sembla peser plus lourd encore. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se leva brusquement. Il se fichait de savoir comment il ferait mais Abby et Tim devaient la trouver et tout de suite.

« Où ? »

« Au mollet, j'ai pu me faire un garrot mais… »

« Quel type de serpent. »

Il venait de franchir les portes du laboratoire de son amie qui resta figée sur place lorsqu'elle entendit le mot serpent. Elle qui était sur le point de lui sauter dans les bras.

« A sonnette. »

Ziva ne savait pas quels symptômes accompagnaient les morsures de ce genre d'animal mais elle savait que s'était terminé. Sa boîte serait bientôt remplie et la douleur de la morsure commençait à se faire sentir. Et si quelqu'un était habituée à la douleur s'était bien Ziva David.

« Il n'est pas mortel, Tony nous…. » Ajouta McGee l'air soulagé.

« Trouvez là ! » hurla-t-il.

Gibbs se trouvait dans la pièce et s'approcha mettant une main sur l'épaule de son agent. Tony ne hurlait jamais. Il faisait l'idiot même dans les situations les plus périlleuses. Le chef d'équipe en fut très surpris.

« Tony… »Essaya-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà. Il sentait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas et il devait lui parler.

« Zi, on va te trouver. On va te trouver. »

« Tony…c'est trop tard…. »

« Non ! Il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu te détends, la morsure n'est pas mortelle. Tu bouches ce fichu trou et tu te reposes. »

« Déjà fait. » Continua-t-elle.

Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à reprendre lorsqu'elle entendit ses amis derrière son équipier qui tentaient de lui parler.

« Tony, je crois qu'ils te parlent. »

« Plus tard, maintenant je voudrais… »

C'est une Abby presque paniquée qui le retourna brusquement en lui hurlant dans les oreilles ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire depuis plusieurs minutes.

Et des minutes, Ziva n'en avait déjà plus beaucoup.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews...et ne me tuez pas lol Ayez confiance ^


	6. Now or never

Spoilers pour Buried le film.

* * *

« ON A TROUVE ZIVA ! » hurla la gothique.

Elle le tenait par les épaules et le secouait violemment. Gibbs prit la jeune femme dans ses bras laissant Tony assimiler la nouvelle. Un hélicoptère de la NAVY était d'ailleurs sur le point de décoller. Ils devaient partir immédiatement.

« On t'as trouvé, Zi. Dans un quart d'heure on est sur place et on te sort de là. Accroche-toi. »

L'italien avait de nouveau son oreillette et se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture que Gibbs conduisait. McGee à l'avant, avait également son oreillette, ordre d'Abby qui avait refusé de couper tout contact.

« Il va falloir faire vite. » Lança-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle commençait à ressentir les effets du venin. Et le manque d'oxygène et sa possible déshydratation n'allaient pas l'aider.

« Tu te trouves à une heure de Washington en voiture. Dans un parc nationale. On a l'autorisation de se poser directement sur le site. »

Il parlait vite, trop vite. Tony ne paniquait jamais et là il n'en était pas loin. McGee et Gibbs s'en étaient d'ailleurs rendu compte.

« Mmmm » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avait froid et des vagues de chaleur la parcouraient pourtant toutes les trente secondes. Le manque de nourriture et sa blessure lui provoquaient des vertiges et des nausées. La douleur à sa jambe empirait de seconde en seconde mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le manque d'oxygène menaçait de la faire tomber dans les pommes d'ici peu. Jamais elle n'avait été dans de telles conditions. Et pourtant, elle en avait connu des moments atroces dans sa vie.

Elle se contentait d'écouter Tony lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi rien que pour la tenir éveillée. Pour la garder concentrée uniquement sur lui.

« On est arrivé…tu nous entends ? »

« Je…suis sous terre…bien sur que non… » Répondit-elle comme s'il était complétement idiot.

« Nous sommes en train de creuser Zi… » Lança-t-il presque dépité.

Tony s'était retourné vers McGee qui lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. L'italien avait même entendu Abby hurler après lui. Le pauvre Tim en était presque resté sourd.

« On est au bon endroit, tu vas voir dans quelques minutes… »

« Je n'ai pas quelques minutes... »

Il l'entendit tousser et respirer plus fort et plus vite.

« Ma boîte se remplie de nouveau. » Finit-elle par annoncer dans un seul souffle.

« Non, non…il faut creuser plus vite. Pense à Ryan Reynolds, lui aussi il était dans une boîte. »

« Le film….se….termine mal. »

« Oui mais nous on a McGoogleMap et Abby et on t'a retrouvé. Tu vas voir. »

« Je ne vous entends toujours pas. »

Le jeune homme hurla aux hommes de creuser plus vite.

Ziva avait fermé les yeux, n'écoutant plus que son partenaire. Elle n'entendait rien d'autres de toutes manières. C'était finit, son cercueil était presque plein et elle respirait trop mal. Elle grimaça en pensant qu'elle allait devoir le convaincre de la laisser partir.

« Tony, c'est finit. »

« Non, je suis venu jusqu'en enfer pour te récupérer. Je peux bien retourner la terre non ? »

« Je n'ai plus que mon visage d'apparent, Tony je… »

« Zi, écoute bien. Dis moi que tu nous entends.

« Je ne…je ne sais pas. Mes oreilles bourdonnent….la fièvre…le venin. »

DiNozzo ferma brièvement les yeux. Allait-il abandonner ? Non certainement pas. Elle par contre semblait avoir tout abandonné. Et pour la garder encore avec lui, il ferait tout.

« Ziva, il y a une chose que je meurs d'envie de te dire depuis un moment. »

« Tony…je… »

« Attends, tu m'as chassé l'autre soir justement parce que tu avais peur de ce que je pouvais dire. »

Il se fichait bien de la présence de la NAVY, de McGee et même de Gibbs. Il l'avait quasiment perdu une fois. Et était sur le point de la perdre une seconde. Il se devait de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et cette fois elle serait obligée de l'écouter.

« Ziva…je…Zi ? »

Il prit le téléphone dans sa poche et constata avec horreur que la communication était coupée.

McGee était en train de parler avec Abby qu'il entendit hurler. Le téléphone de Ziva venait de disparaître de ses écrans.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau hurler sur les pauvres hommes qui creusaient. La pelle de l'un d'entre eux butta sur quelque chose. Le bois de la prison de l'agent fédéral. Le cœur de Tony rata un battement. En moins de deux minutes la boîte était dégagée et le couvercle sautait. La terre recouvrant entièrement la jeune femme, Tony sauta dans le trou pour l'en dégager. Il ne cessait de l'appeler mais hélas plus rien ne bougeait dans le cercueil. Il la sortit, inconsciente, de sa prison. Gibbs et McGee la hissèrent rapidement aidé des hommes venus avec eux.

Le chef d'équipe lui dégagea les voies respiratoires pendant que Tim posait deux doigts sur son poignet.

« Je ne sens pas son pouls… » Lança-t-il paniqué à Tony qui venait de remonter.

« Non, non, non, non ! »

Deux hommes s'approchaient déjà avec un sac de premier secours. L'italien s'agenouilla et posa ses lèvres sur celles, déjà bleues de sa partenaire.

« Respire. »

Et il insuffla de l'air dans les poumons de Ziva. Gibbs appuya sur la poitrine de sa protégée. Son visage reflétait l'impassibilité et pourtant…

« Allez, respire. »

Tony souffla de nouveau et la jeune femme ne réagit pas.

« Zi, tu es plus forte que ça ! Allez ! »

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que Gibbs appuyait de nouveau.

« Ziva je t'en pris… »

C'était nouveau chez Tony se dit soudain Gibbs. Quelque chose se passait et il savait bien ce que c'était. Il observa son plus ancien agent souffler dans la bouche de Ziva une fois de plus.

Il était sur le point de lui dire que c'était finit. Il n'y croyait pourtant pas lui même.

Et soudain, alors que Tony s'écartait, Ziva ouvrit les yeux respirant de nouveau. Elle toussa et ses amis la tournèrent sur le côté. Elle croisa le regard paniqué mais soulagé de Tony et perdit connaissance.

Les deux hommes, soldats mais surtout infirmiers s'approchèrent et la prirent en charge.

Tony épuisé se laissa tomber à terre, la tête de la jeune femme posée sur ses genoux.

McGee s'était éloigné presque bouleversé, afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Abby. Gibbs ne bougeait pas se contentant de regarder ses deux agents. Ils n'étaient pas passé loin cette fois.

* * *

Chapitre rapide tout en écoutant la BO de Benjamin Button ^^

Désolée des fautes que j'aurais pu oublier.


	7. Found

Ziva rêvait, elle en était certaine parce que les images étaient floues et surtout la scène lui était familière. De plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait été consciente, Tony la sortait de sa prison de bois.

Tony se trouvait justement dans ce rêve.

_Ils s'étaient disputés dans la journée. A propos de Ray. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était jaloux et que de toutes manières Ray n'était qu'un ami. Il avait continué son petit manège dans l'ascenseur alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau en fin de journée. Enervée, elle avait finit par lui lancer presque avec dédain qu'il ne comprenait rien. Qu'il ne savait rien de sa vie actuelle et de ce qu'elle voulait en faire. Elle avait quitté précipitamment et sans un mot de plus le building et était montée dans sa voiture, en colère. Et ce, laissant un Tony perplexe. Ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'ils avaient. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait autant de mal ? Oui parce qu'il souffrait de voir Ziva si perturbée. _

_Il était pourtant rentré chez lui, sans pour autant cesser de penser à la journée écoulée._

_Et puis il en avait eu marre, à deux heures du matin il avait finit par sonner chez sa partenaire. Lui aussi finalement à bout de nerf._

_Elle avait ouvert, arme au poing surprise de le trouver à son appartement._

_« Que fais-tu là ? » Avait-elle demandé sans le faire entrer. Son glock dans sa main droite tout contre sa cuisse._

_« Tu me laisse là sur le pas de la porte ? »_

_« Tu ne mérites que cela non ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? » Avait-il demandé._

_« Je n'en peux plus de tes accès de jalousie mal placée et… »_

_Il l'avait poussé à l'intérieur, peu soucieux des probables conséquences. Elle n'avait pas réagit, il en avait profité pourtant surpris. Il avait posé ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'avait embrassé. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas et Tony ne comprenait plus rien. Elle aurait du l'assommer, lui poser son arme sur le front ou encore le plaquer au sol. Mais non, elle se contentait d'attendre, son glock toujours contre sa cuisse._

_Il avait poussé sa chance et avait approfondie son baiser, espérant sincèrement qu'elle comprendrait. Ils s'était embrassé longtemps, la main libre de Ziva avait finit dans les cheveux de son coéquipier._

_Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, elle l'avait enfin repoussé. Posant son arme sur le bar de sa cuisine et s'éloignant vers le salon._

_Il l'avait suivit, perdu._

_« Je…je ne veux pas d'une aventure sans lendemain… »_

_Elle parlait enfin et il ne comptait pas en rester là._

_« Et tu penses que ce Ray peut te donner ce que tu recherches ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête, décidément il ne comprendrait jamais._

_« CE N'EST QU'UN AMI ! » Hurla-t-elle._

_Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Mais que leur arrivait-il tout à coup. Ils finissaient par se parler, il ne savait trop comment et tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était ramener ce type sur le tapis._

_« Et si moi j'avais envie de plus qu'une aventure aussi. »_

_Elle riait à présent. Elle ne le croyait pas, il avait reprit. _

_« Regarde moi. Est-ce qu'il sait qui tu es ? »_

_Elle avait secoué la tête sans comprendre._

_« Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi tu as autant de cicatrices sur le corps ? Est-ce qu'il sait que lorsque tu dors vraiment et en toute confiance tu ne ronfles pas ? Que tu ne manges ta pizza qu'avec de la sauce tomate et de la mozzarella ? Que tu ne montres jamais rien mais que tu restes la personne la plus sensible que je connaisse en dehors d'Abby ? »_

_Elle le regardait, les yeux ronds et le cœur battant plus rapidement à chacune de ses phrases._

_« Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis allé te chercher alors même qu'on te croyait tous morte ? Le sait-il ça ? »_

_Cette dernière phrase semblait l'avoir plus touchée que les autres. Elle s'approcha, attrapa sa nuque presque violemment et l'embrassa. Encore et encore avec toute la passion qui l'habitait après cette énième dispute. Elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi ce soir là tout avait basculé. Elle savait simplement que cela avait changé sa vie._

_Ils avaient finit par se séparer haletant._

_« Si tu me fais du mal, je te tue. » avait-elle dit dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau._

_Il s'était reculé et avait posé délicatement ses mains de chaque coté de son visage._

_« Jamais. »_

_Et il avait de nouveau posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trois mois plus tard, il lui reprochait de ne se voir que chez elle, elle s'était énervée sans raison et l'avait mit dehors. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain dans une boîte._

Le souvenir de son cercueil la ramena à la réalité et Ziva s'éveilla. Elle su aussitôt qu'elle était à l'hôpital sans même ouvrir les yeux. L'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux lui chatouillait les narines. Elle sentait de petits tuyaux qui l'aidaient à respirer. Et elle sentait également une main dans la sienne. Elle ouvrit un œil cherchant son partenaire. Parce-ce qu'elle savait que s'était lui.

« Hey Dorothée. »

Elle lui sourit, cherchant du regard le verre posé sur la table à ses côtés. Il se leva et l'aida à boire. Une fois sa soif étanchée, elle chercha son regard et son cœur s'accéléra.

Il avait l'air si fatigué, si inquiet. Elle se souvînt soudain des paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer et qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il secoua la tête, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir mit dehors alors même qu'il cherchait à faire avancer leur relation. Elle voulait de la stabilité mais avait eu peur lorsque Tony avait osé faire le premier pas. Quelle idiote, cela aurait du être l'inverse non ? Anthony DiNozzo, l'homme à femme dans une relation de plus d'une semaine.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans quitter son regard.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas recommencer. Promis. »

Il sourit enfin et finit par expirer longuement relâchant la pression.

« Monte. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et grimpa dans le lit de la jeune femme. Il nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, un bras en travers de son ventre et ferma les yeux. Trois secondes plus tard il dormait. Ziva l'observa un moment et l'embrassa sur le front avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? » Entendit-elle alors.

Elle tourna simplement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de son mentor. Il n'était pas furieux, ni déçu. Il avait même l'air presque heureux. Si on savait lire en Gibbs. Et Ziva avait appris à lire en lui comme lui avait appris à lire en elle. Leur relation de confiance s'était rétablie comme cela.

Et le chef d'équipe finit par y lire de la culpabilité. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais lui mentir. Il la rassura d'un sourire.

« Trois mois. »

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire. C'était donc cela alors, la lueur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son agent quelques heures plus tôt. De l'amour. Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait entre eux et depuis longtemps maintenant. Jethro s'en était rendu compte en les laissant gérer leur propre vie. Laissant ainsi la règle n°12 aux oubliettes.

« Il a eu sacrément peur. » Ajouta-t-il sans baisser la voix.

En effet lorsque Tony dormait, un camion pouvait passer dans la pièce qu'il n'entendrait rien.

« Moi aussi. » Finit-elle par avouer.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré. Elle ne parlait qu'à lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Reprit-elle aussitôt.

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha.

« Plus tard. »

Il posa une main sur son front et laissa son inquiétude transparaître. Après-tout ils se trouvaient seuls.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme qu'il essuya aussitôt.

« Repose-toi. Et parle lui. »

Nouvelle larme. Comment faisait cet homme pour lire en elle comme cela. Pour y voir une femme autant qu'un agent fédéral ? Pour agir comme un père, elle qui n'en avait jamais eu.

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce et finit par poser son front contre celui de son partenaire fermant les yeux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jethro disait à Abby, McGee et Ducky que Ziva et Tony s'étaient endormis.

* * *

Finalement l'inspiration est restée lol. Cette fois je vais dormir et si vous êtes bien sage, demain soir la suite...épilogue ou pas lol

PS: J'ai essayé de ne pas faire d'OoC. Désolée si c'est le cas.


End file.
